Contrariando la normalidad
by Luty Malfoy
Summary: Curar a Cosmo y Anti Wanda de su idiotez parecia buena idea, pero nunca nadie se imagino que las consecuecias cambiarian las vidas de muchos, contrariando el flujo normal de la vida. Idea, titulo y summary escrito por shirubana.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic de los padrinos mágicos, pido paciencia y que no me maten.**

**Por un problema de esta pagina los diálogos irán entre comillas como lo hacen los autores en inglés o sea:**

"Bla, bla" hablar

"_Bla, bla" pensar_

**Aclaración legal: No soy dueña de los padrinos mágicos, no veré un centavo por esto y la verdad es que la idea vino de mi noviecita Shirubana quien no lo escribe ella porque no tiene pc y la verdad es que no le gusta como escribo, espero que a ustedes si. La verdad mi tipeo es un desastre hasta dude como se escribe tipeo. Que suerte que no me ven como escribo.**

Era un día común en la pecera de Timmy, el diario aparecía cuando los padrinos estaban desayunando y como siempre era Wanda la que se ponía a leerlo mientras que Cosmo solo trataba de leer las historietas al mismo tiempo mientras que Poof comiera su cereal desde su silla alta. Esa era la rutina de ellos, eso claro antes de tener que ir con su ahijado para concederle deseos, cosa que les tomaba todo el día.

También lo seguían al colegio, era la forma en la que cumplían con su primera regla que era la de proteger a su ahijado de todo peligro y si que los había porque ese chico tenia más enemigos que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad y como tal pensaba que muchas de esas cosas eran divertidas.

Pero había algo en el diario que estaba leyendo Wanda que iba a cambiar muchas cosas y no solo la rutina de las hadas, había un artículo que hablaba de una cura definitiva para el problema del bailarín que era la principal, sino la única razón de que Cosmo fuera el idiota que todos conocían, a veces mostraba un poco de inteligencia pero entre ellos le agradecían eso a la glándula Figiggly. La encargada de regular las transformaciones mágicas de un padrino.

Puso el diario de forma en la que se la mostrara a su esposo y con una gran sonrisa le dijo.

"Mira Cosmo, te podemos curar del bailarín" lo dijo con tanta emoción que el mencionado dejo pasar su aberración por la lectura y agarro el diario para leer, leyó solamente el titular y el copete antes de darse por informado.

"¿Estas segura de que tengo que hacerlo? Me gusta ser como soy" la verdad era que le ofendía que lo llamaran idiota, todo el mundo lo hacía pero eso no significaba que fuera algo que no le importara.

"Por favor Cosmo, pero hablamos después porque Timmy nos esta esperando" dicho eso los dos se aparecieron en el cuarto de su ahijado para empezar a disfrutar del fin de semana, es decir iban a tener que alegrarle el día que iba a ser malo por la maligna niñera.

Después de un día lleno de deseos, algunos de los que hizo que Timmy estuviera momentáneamente en peligro y en gran parte gracias a Cosmo, después de eso es que llego el momento de dar por terminado el día, de volver a la pecera y dormir.

Fue cuando los dos estuvieran acostados cada uno en su cama que Wanda volviera a preguntar.

"¿Pensaste en lo que te dije en la mañana de ir a hacer ese tratamiento contra el bailarín?" lo preguntó con una sonrisa esperando que de esa forma él aceptara a hacer lo que ella quería que hiciera.

"No querida, no pensé en eso en todo el día" lo decía con una gran felicidad, en parte orgulloso de no haber pensado en un tema que algo de miedo le daba.

"Mañana vamos a ir al medico" sabía que era domingo y que su ahijado iba a necesitarlos pero también era importante para ella eso.

Vio a donde estaba la cuna de Poof y pensó en lo bueno que sería para su hijo tener un padre que pudiera enseñarle cosas útiles, como le habrían enseñado su papi y sus tíos y eso la ayudo a estar aún más segura de lo que tenía que hacer.

Cosmo por su parte supo que había perdido la pelea, así que hizo aparecer a su moneda de cinco centavos llamada Philip a la que abrazo con fuerza y así fue como se durmió tranquilamente ignorante de las cosas que pasarían a raíz de que él se hiciera ese tratamiento.

Como la vez anterior que hubieran ido al medico tuvieron que dejar a Timmy solo, bueno esa vez no estaba realmente solo, iba a tener que cuidar de Poof y podría ser que eso le impidiera meterse en tantos líos, por lo menos por tratar de proteger a su hermano menor.

Se despidieron de los chicos y con un puf se fueron al hospital del mundo mágico donde iban a pedir que le hicieran el tratamiento, tratamiento que por suerte si cubría su seguro, es más le había pedido que se lo hiciera por ser experimental y hasta el momento nadie se había ofrecido para hacérselo, habían escuchado de una anti hada pero su composición física no era la misma que la de un hada por lo que igual aceptaron a Cosmo.

Como muchas cosas en el mundo mágico el tratamiento tardo muy poco y el tiempo de recuperación era de horas, es decir que para esa noche iba a estar libre y capaz de cumplir deseos.

Fue mientras que Cosmo se tomara la siesta para recuperarse que Wanda se fuera a comprarse algo de comer y se encontrara con Juanísimo, su ex al que poco soportaba pero que ese día actuó de una forma menos engreída que siempre, si pensaba que era el más sexi del mundo mágico pero no lo estaba mencionando tanto ni se miraba al espejo como una perfecta imitación de Narciso, que era lo que siempre le había molestado a Wanda desde que fueran a la secundaria juntos.

Estuvo tanto tiempo que una enfermera la fue a buscar para decirle que su marido se había despertado y la verdad era que le hubiera gustado quedarse un poco más con Juanísimo pero se fue a donde Cosmo lo esperaba.

Cuando entro en la habitación fue atacada por una ráfaga de color verde que resulto ser su esposo que se acercara a ella a toda la velocidad que sus alas le permitían y le daba un abrazo de oso que casi la dejaba sin aire.

"ahora ya no te voy a avergonzar más mi amor" lo decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja haciendo que su esposa se sintiera un poco culpable de haber estado hablando con su ex.

* * *

Mientras que eso pasaba en una habitación cercana, Anti Wanda estaba esperando a que le dijeran que le iban a hace el tratamiento, por alguna razón el medico la había hecho esperar, el muy sabihondo habría notado algo raro en ella y necesito hacerle un estudio de sangre y fue por que su anti amorcito le hubiera dicho más de veinte millones de veces que tenía que hacerle caso a los doctores que ella aceptara que le pincharan el brazo.

La razón por la que su anti amorcito no estaba con ella era porque le quería dar una sorpresa, él era tan inteligente y sabía que a pesar de como no lo admitía le molestaba lo tonta que ella podía llegar a ser.

Cuando supo que podía mejorar le dijo a Anti Cosmo que se iba a visitar a su papi y se fue lo más rápido que pudo. Tuvo suerte que estaban buscando gente de prueba y que no necesitara pagar porque eso significaba tener que decirle a su amorcito quién era el que manejaba todo lo que tenía que ver con lo monetario, es decir ella no tocaba nunca plata.

Tardo más de lo que a Anti Wanda le hubiera gustado, tanto que mientras esperaba se pudo comer un sándwich con los pies, esa forma tan poco práctica que tiene ella de comer y que a mucha gente le da risa y que hacía que su amorcito sonriera de esa forma tan especial.

Las pocas veces que ella se permitía ponerse a meditar se daba cuenta de cuanto de su mundo gira alrededor de su esposo pero siempre termina descartando esos pensamientos, en especial cuando él le sonríe de esa forma mostrándole los colmillos que ella por tener un desastre de dentadura no tiene.

Cuando llego el medico este llevaba un papel que para Anti Wanda estaba lleno de palabrerías y números sin sentido pero que el medico sabiendo lo que era tratar con hadas carentes de inteligencia lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por la pareja y cuando ella se negara a que lo llamaran intento explicárselo a ella.

"Estas son muestras de sangre y acá dice que fuiste flechada con una flecha de cupido hace ya bastante tiempo pero que al parecer su efecto no se diluyo como generalmente lo hace, es decir que en vos usaron una supe flecha" la reacción por parte de la anti hada no fue para nada la que el medico esperaba, ella simplemente se río antes de decir.

"No te creo, porque estoy enamorada de Anti Cosmo desde que somo adolecente y no me acuerdo un tiempo en el que no me gustara" la verdad es que la chica le daba pena, cuan segura estaba de que el anti hado no la iba a engañar.

"Si quiere le puedo sacar la magia de cupido, solo tardara unos minutos más de tratamiento porque de no hacerse no podre solucionar su falta de inteligencia" eso fue lo que ella necesitaba para que la convencieran de que se hiciera ese tratamiento extra pero ella lo estaba haciendo por su familia y por ellos se iba a soportar lo que por llegar a ser la madre y esposa que sus esposo e hijo pudieran estar orgullosos.

Al igual que con Cosmo el tratamiento no tardo demasiado pero por Haber antes sacado el efecto de una flecha de cupido que estaba teniendo efecto por casi diez mil años, ella se tuvo que quedar hasta la noche, momento en el que por fin el dieron el alta.

Usar magia para ir al castillo de su amorcito fue agotador y la verdad es que le estaba costando un poco pensar en él como su amorcito pero en ese momento no quería ponerse a meditar sobre esas cosas, iba a hacer lo que siempre la relajaba cuando algo le molestaba, cocinar para sus seres queridos. La verdad era que solo cocinaba para Anti Cosmo porque Foop solo tomaba de su mamadera y por alguna razón su anti amorcito no lo dejaba sacarle nada del plato.

Así fue como tarareando una canción se fue a la cocina para empezar a hacer lo que ella pensaba seria la comida más rica de la historia.

De ese día ya habían pasado un mes y Cosmo empezó a notar algunas cosas raras en su querida Wanda. Por ejemplo que ella estaba notablemente menos cariñosa, es decir ya no lo abrazaba tanto como antes ni le daba esos tiernos besitos, empezó a querer salir con sus amigas. La verdad era que nunca había mencionado que siguiera teniendo amigas, una parte de él se la imaginaba carente de amigos con él mismo pero la cosa que le hizo abrir los ojos fue que una vez que a Timmy se le ocurriera ir al mundo mágico para probar unos video juegos que solo se vendían ahí y que aparentemente eran bastante más complicados que los de los humanos.

Fue en ese día que él la viera besándose con Juanísimo, de una forma mucho más romántica de lo que jamás le hubiera besado a él.

Fue un sentimiento horrendo, sintió que su corazón se partía como un vidrio que era golpeado por una piedra, cosa que él mismo habría hecho ya más de mil veces en el pasado y no pudo ir a gritarle a Juanísimo como habría hecho miles de veces antes.

En cambio solamente fue a donde estaba su ahijado y después de decirle que se tenían que ir los llevo con magia a la tierra donde este se puso a jugar a su consola mientras que Cosmo pensaba que le iba a decir a Wanda cuando esta se atreviera a volver.

En ese momento en el castillo de Anti Cosmo, el dueño del lugar estaba haciendo una de sus actividades favoritas, tomando una taza de té mientras leía un libro. Mientras hacía eso veía a su hijo que estaba tratando de leer un libro sobre dominación mundial, aparentemente queriendo sacar ideas para poder llevarlas a cabo y para extrañeza del líder de las anti hadas Anti Wanda estaba muy tranquila aparentemente leyendo un libro de cocina pero eso no debía der ser, seguramente se estaba haciendo la que leía para impresionarlo.

Ya había estado aparentando momentos de inteligencia durante el último mes pero él siempre pensaba que era solamente un acto, que ella realmente seguía siendo la misma tontita la que él se había enamorado.

Por su parte Anti Wanda cada vez sentía que se tenía que alejar más de su esposo. Empezaba a notar algunas cosas que antes le habían parecido tiernas pero que le empezaban a parecer cada vez más molestas. Por ejemplo su manía de conseguir tés raros, su fanatismo por el orden, el creer que llamándola tontita la estaba halagando y lo peor cada vez que se iba a bañar se sacaba el monóculo sin el cual el pobre no ve nada y cuando terminaba de bañarse llegaba a destruir casi todo el baño tratando de encontrarlo; según él era su único momento de torpeza y nunca le pidió que la ayudara. Había sido por eso que aún antes de hacerse más lista ella hubiera renunciado a la idea de tener perfumes en el baño, sabía que él seria capaz de destrozarlos y echarle la culpa de ponerlos en un mal lugar como hubiera hecho una de las primeras noches que vivieran juntos.

Por eso era que ya no tenía ganas de tener relaciones con él, la verdad era que cada día estaba más tentada de poner una cama en el cuarto de su hijito y dormir en el cuarto con él para cuidarlo.

Fue justamente por cuidarlo que ella terminara por decidirse.

Había sido un día como cualquier otro Foop había ido al colegio, colegio donde iban todas las criaturas mágicas y al que lo llevaba su papá para demostrar que podía ser un buen padre.

Como en todo colegio, en ese colegio hay exámenes y como siempre Foop se habría distraído tratando de hacerle una maldad a Poof y por eso se había olvidado de llenar una pregunta. Fue por eso que se saco una B y cuando llego a su casa se la mostro a su mamá que como siempre lo abrazo con cariño, le felicito por su buen trabajo y pego el examen en la heladera para después aparecerle un helado.

"No deberías hacer tanta fiesta por una nota tan mediocre" lo decía mientras miraba el examen como si mirara un gran grupo de mariposas.

"Es una buena nota, no es tan mala" respondió ella defendiendo a su hijo del ataque de su insensible esposo.

"Para vos será buena, seguramente en tu casa hacían una fiesta si te sacabas una C" eso si ofendió a la anti hada.

"Por lo menos yo puedo salir del baño sin destruirlo, señor genio" hablaba con tono hiriente, cosa rara en ella y que le empezó a preocupar.

"Nunca antes te habías quejado" le respondió este "No entiendo que te pasa que estas actuando raro de repente" eso era algo que se había olvidado y que era odioso de él, no le prestaba atención, no había notado su cambio de conducta como antes no hubiera notado que estaba teniendo antojos ni que estaba embarazada, por Dios tuvo que vomitarle encima para que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba por pasar.

"¿Hace dos meses que hice el tratamiento para ser más lista y recién ahora te das cuenta?" lo miraba realmente incrédula y ya hace mucho que se habían olvidado que Foop los estaba mirando.

"¿Qué hiciste qué? Yo no te di permiso" ahí las ganas de cachetearlo ya eran casi irresistibles.

"Y yo no te di permiso para que me tiraras una flecha de cupido" eso era algo que realmente él no se esperara que ella mencionara nunca.

"Yo nunca tuve que recurrir a ese tipo de cosas para cautivar a una mujer, ¿Qué te dice que lo haría por vos?" esperaba que con eso ella se diera cuenta que como siempre antes él tenia más razón que ella aunque lo que estaba diciendo fuera 100% cierto.

"Tengo pruebas de lo que estoy diciendo" haciendo aparecer con un anti puf el papel que le hubiera dado el medico, "Gracias a ese tratamiento puedo entender lo que dice y dice que estaba siendo afectada por una flecha de cupido, ¿Qué explicación tiene a eso o gran líder mio?" se fue acercando peligrosamente a él y no sabiendo que hacer él fue retrocediendo hasta que su espalda se chocara con una pared de la cocina.

"Mi amor, trata de entender, estábamos destinados a estar juntos pero vos no te resignabas" eso si que la enfureció y con una tranquilidad que daba miedo fue volando al cuarto que su esposo le dedicaba al té, un cuarto que estaba especialmente preparado para que el té durara mucho más de lo que se supone que debe y levantando su varita todo el té del lugar se convirtió en mariposas, (para los que no sepan o no se acuerden eso es anti vomito,) para terminar su venganza hizo que todas esas recién creadas mariposas se le pegaran en la cara, haciendo que él se las sacara a golpes golpeándose levemente la cara.

"Estuve años para conseguir todos esos tipos de té, sesos de bambú, debería echarte del castillo por semejante insolencia" dijo mostrando los colmillos pero eso a ella no le asustaba, sabía que a ella él no le haría nada, nunca lo hizo y dudaba que empezara en ese momento.

"Mañana voy al concilio de magia para que hagan algo" años de ser tonta hicieron que nunca se enterara de que iban a poder hacer en una situación como la de ella pero estaba segura que algo iban a poder hacer "La verdad es que no me importaría que te mandaran preso y para que sepas, esta noche me voy a dormir en el cuarto de nuestro hijo" dicho eso se fue usando su varita para aparecerse dejando a un Foop que miraba a su papá no queriendo entender lo que acababa de pasar, realmente lo que había hecho había sido malo y no el tipo de cosas malas que él pudiera aceptar.

"Me sorprende que le hayas hecho eso a mi madre, sos realmente maligno pero hasta con tu propia familia" dicho eso se fue volando a su cuarto donde vio a su querida madre que estaba apareciendo una cama al lado de su cuna.

Cuando se fue a dormir no pudo evitar pensar que gran parte había sido su culpa y estuvo seguro hasta que escucho a su madre decir.

"No te preocupes querido mañana me encargo de arreglar todo y vamos a poder ser felices, ya no vamos a seguirlo en su maniáticos planes que nunca funcionan" dicho eso se durmió dejando a un pensativo bebé que solo quería que todo lo que había acabado de pasar no fuera más que un mal sueño.

Pero no fue un sueño, al día siguiente Foop fue despertado temprano para ser llevado al concilio de la magia para dar a conocer su caso, no podía ir a un juez porque al ser Anti Cosmo el líder de las anti hadas él tenia a todo el tribunal en el bolsillo, él creaba las reglas.

Teniendo en cuenta que por efecto de las flechas de cupido ella carecía de noción de lo que estaba haciendo cuando se estaba casando y a pesar de que Anti Cosmo alegara que la falta de inteligencia de ella le hubiera impedido darse cuenta de algo aunque estuviera sin ningún estimulo mágico. No solo le otorgaron la tenencia de Foop sino que además le dieron el castillo y a él un aviso de tener que dejarlo en el próximo mes sino era que quisiera tener que pasar una larga temporada en la cárcel mágica poco sabían que en ese momento en el mundo mágico se estaba llevando a cabo el divorcio de Cosmo y Wanda.

Divorcio en el que Wanda por serle infiel a Cosmo perdía su derecho como madrina y tuvo que dejar a Timmy pero ella se pudo llevar a Poof.

Timmy estuvo triste unos días y Cosmo estuvo tratando de disimularlo.

La verdad es que de saber los problemas que iba a provocar que le se hiciera ese tratamiento se habría quedado idiota y para colmo eso solo estaba empezando.


	2. Chapter 2

_Aclaración: los padrinos mágicos no son míos, de serlo no estaría escribiendo esto sino haciendo capítulos para la tele._

_No veré un centavo por escribir esto._

**Habiendo aclarado eso disfruten la historia.**

La vida en el castillo de Anti Cosmo fue realmente insoportable para Foop con los dos adultos que se estaban comportando de una forma realmente infantil, ignorándose entre ellos y tratando de que Foop se pusiera de su lado, realmente tonto para el bebé.

"Déjame que te cuente un cuento de terror" decía su padre con un libro ya en las manos.

"No, vamos a la plaza a jugar un poco" lo empujaba a un lado su madre y aunque su padre fuera realmente bueno leyendo ese tipo de historias él elegía pasar el tiempo con su madre.

Fue esa vez que se fuera a una plaza con su madre que él llegara a la conclusión de que el responsable tenia que ser su contraparte. Toda la idea nacía del saber que él había estado casado porque su contraparte se había casado y por ende su ruptura tendría que deberse a que la parejita de hadas ya no estuvieran más enamorados, podrían estar juntos pero que no había amor entre ellos era algo que estaba muy claro.

Con eso en mente dejo el mundo anti mágico con la facilidad que solo él podía manejar y con todo el odio del mundo se fue a la casa de Timothy, humano que tantas ganas tenia de tener como ahijado.

Había tenido la mala idea de ir a la mañana de un lunes y por eso el chico debía de estar en el colegio y las hadas debían de estar con él pero al parecer la suerte estuvo de su lado, cosa algo irónica siendo un anti hada, pero igual estaba de su lado y fue por eso que se encontrara en el cuarto a Cosmo.

Lamentablemente fue solo a Cosmo lo que quiso decir que su plan tan meticulosamente planeado se volvía tan inútil como habría sido antes el diccionario para su querida ex.

"¿Qué paso acá?" preguntó bastante ofendido y muy decepcionado a lo que un sorprendido Cosmo solo lo miro con una sonrisa un poco melancólica mientras lo saludaba.

"Hola anti me*, no te esperaba" no era para nada el hada idiota que habría conocido pero si su amada había cambiado estaba claro que él hado iba a cambiar de igual manera.

"Yo tampoco planeaba venir hasta que mi amada decidió que ya no quería estar casada conmigo lo que estoy seguro que es tu culpa, así que me vas a decir que te paso si no queres que te haga lamentar cada día de tu vida llenando cada segundo de esta con mala suerte" Cosmo lo escuchaba atentamente cosa que estaba seguro que antes no hubiera sido capaz.

Cosmo fue a donde estaba este flotando cerca de la ventana y lo guio a la cama donde hizo que se relaja haciendo que flotara encima de esta, que es como ellos se sientan.

"Seguro que no te esta yendo bien pero no creo que sea del todo mi culpa, yo no fui al mundo anti mágico y tu mujer no te engaño conmigo" estaba siendo lógico, algo que en serio le estaba irritando pero la segunda opción sería tener que admitir que había sido su culpa y solamente su culpa, cosa que en serio no tenia ganas de admitir nada en ese momento, era más fácil echarle la culpa a él.

"Eso sería valido de no ser que nosotros estamos condenados a imitar sus patéticas vidas" lo decía conteniendo sus ganas de llorar, estaba acostumbrado a tener ataques de ira pero ese era diferente porque estaba pensando en las cosas que había perdido y que nunca iba a poder recuperar.

Lo peor para Anti Cosmo fue que Cosmo pereció notar que estaba mal porque lo abrazo logrando que el maligno anti hada se partiera y se pusiera a llorar por lo que le empezó a palmar la espalda.

En serio era algo muy raro tener al ser que asustara a tantas hadas en los brazos, al responsable de tanta mala suerte, al pobrecito que se había equivocado y por eso llegara a perderlo todo de la noche a la mañana.

"Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para que tengas una vida propia, no esta escrito en ningún lado que no la puedas tener" sonreía de forma que a Anti Cosmo le costó no tirársele encima y besarlo.

Al escuchar eso Anti Cosmo no puso evitar sonreírle por lo crédulo que estaba siendo pero al mismo tiempo le estaba pareciendo tierno.

Poco sabía que el hada estaba pensando algo por esas líneas, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que su anti podía llegar a ponerse a llorar, siempre tan fuerte, siempre tan decidido que parecía y por eso era que solo podía abrazarlo.

Tardo unos minutos pero el anti hada se dio cuenta de quién lo estaba abrazando y alejarlo de él lo más fuerte que pudo sorprendiendo al pobre padrino.

"No entres en tanta confianza, puede que mi precaria situación te haga pensar que estoy de alguna forma indefenso pero la verdad no puede estar más lejos que eso, sigo siendo el mismo Anti Cosmo de siempre, el que de querer puede hacerte la vida miserable" Cosmo se rio, cosa que hizo que su anti se ofendiera y empezara a irse pero fue parado por Cosmo quién le agarro el brazo.

"No quiero que te vayas, no quiero estar solo" eso hizo que Anti Cosmo se diera vuelta de una forma algo brusca mientras vociferaba.

"ME IMPORTA MUY POCO, TENGO QUE VOLVER ANTES DE QUE ANTI WANDA SE LE OCURRA TIRAR TODAS MIS COSAS, ESTOY SEG….." no pudo terminar la frase porque Cosmo le estaba tapando la boca y apareciéndolos a los dos dentro del castillo.

Recién cuando estuvo seguro que Timmy no los había visto le destapo la boca.

"Perdón pero es que si él te ve puede desear que yo te mande al mundo anti mágico y ya te dije que no quiero que te vayas" lo decía con sonando casi desesperado, tanto que a pesar de toda su reputación de malvado Anti Cosmo no pudo irse.

Dio un suspiro largo antes de hablar "Esta bien Cosmo, me quedo pero igual me tengo que ir mañana a mi castillo para hacer mis planes de conquista" era su trabajo y se lo tomaba muy en serio, era casi tan diligente como un pixie, claro que eso no era algo que pudiera orgulleserlo.

Lamentablemente Timmy necesito de Cosmo y por eso se encontró solo en un castillo que era tan grande como el de él pero a que a deferencia del propio este le era totalmente extraño y por eso estaba seguro de que no iba a tardar en perderse.

Eso lo obligo a tener que esperar a que Cosmo se dignara a volver. Mientras se tomaba un té para calmarse empezó a pensar en las cosas que le iba a decir al desconsiderado por haberlo dejado esperando en un pasillo en vez de dejarlo en una habitación, cualquiera hubiera servido con tal de no estar esperando donde estaba.

Tardo más o menos una hora en volver y para ese entonces Anti Cosmo ya había revisado más de cinco cuartos cercanos a donde había sido llevado y todos tenían cosas que podrían interesar a un chico como Timmy, es decir que para él tenían poco de interesantes.

Fue una sorpresa llegar al castillo y verlo leyendo un libro que seguramente habría hecho aparecer y que le estaba interesando mucho.

No supo porque pero le ofendió el hecho de que su contraparte no notara que él había aparecido, o lo estaba ignorando cosa que le molestaba de igual manera.

"ANTI ME" grito haciendo que el asustado anti hada tirara el libro del susto y se llevara la mano al pecho.

"Cosmo, cerebro de alpiste, ¿Qué querías, darme un infarto?" enojado, volviéndose a acomodar el monóculo que también se le habría desubicado con el susto y se volvió a sorprender cuando Cosmo lo abrazara de una forma algo violenta empujándolo unos metros para atrás.

"Hasta yo sé que un hada o anti hada no puede morirse de un infarto" le divertía las cosas que su contraparte decía, en especial porque ignoraba el tono con el que se lo decía.

Anti Cosmo dejo que lo abrazara disfrutando esa ya casi olvidada sensación de estar con alguien que al parecer quería estar con él y otra vez termino alejándolo de forma brusca enojándose consigo mismo por haber dejado que viera ese lado de él, lado que siempre le había dejado reservado para su amada Anti Wanda.

"No te di permiso para que me abrazaras, estas en serio sobrepasando muchos limites y no te vas a quedar impune ¿Acaso te parezco alguna especie de osito?" para frustrarlo más Cosmo lo miraba con una sonrisa haciendo que su contraparte en serio no entendiera que era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Cosmo, ahora que podía pensar.

"No pero sos tierno a tu propia manera, una manera algo tétrica y malvada pero tierno al final" sonriéndole logrando que el anti hada mirara para otro lado no teniendo idea de como responderle a eso y recordó que se había estado por ir.

"Nos vemos sesos de bambú o mejor no nos vemos" decía eso mientras levantaba su varita que ya estaba brillando con ese brillo azul en la punta pero el ver la cara de tristeza de Cosmo hizo que de alguna forma que no podía explicar que le dieran ganas de quedarse.

"Esta bien, ganaste me voy a quedar una noche pero en cuanto amanezca me voy a mi casa que tengo cosas importantes que necesitan de mi personal supervisión." Cosmo empezó a celebrar la decisión de su contraparte con un bailecito alrededor de este, cosa que hizo que Anti Cosmo girara los ojos.

Esa noche comieron un sándwich cada uno. Lamentablemente esa era la comida favorita de Anti Wanda y no disfruto mucho de la comida pero ese sentimiento de desconsuelo se le fue cuando entrara al cuarto de Cosmo y ese sentimiento fue remplazado por uno de sorpresa y confusión. En el cuarto había dos camas, cosa que él nunca se hubiera imaginado en una habitación de una pareja casada.

Cosmo por su parte no parecía darle importancia y yendo al ropero dijo:

"Podes usar la cama de Wanda si queres, no creo que la venga a buscar" dicho eso abrió el ropero "Ya sé que nos podemos cambiar con magia pero después de una tarde haciendo le trabajo que generalmente hacían dos personas ya no tengo la energía para eso, gracias a Dios que puedo volar" estaba respondiendo algo que Anti Cosmo no se estaba preguntando, otras cosas se estaba preguntando, primero porque había dos camas y más recientemente porque se estaba desvistiendo de esa forma tan despreocupada delante de él ¿Acaso no tenia vergüenza o seguía siendo lo suficientemente idiota como para no darse cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

Pensó que estaba mal por unos pocos minutos porque después estaba admirando el cuerpo del hada, no era de alguna forma un cuerpo atlético pero sin bien proporcionado. Seguramente en su adolescencia lo llamaron debilucho, la verdad es que Jorgen llama de esa forma a la mayoría de las hadas, anti hadas y pixies pero la verdad es que nadie se ofendía de que los llamara así.

Estaba tan abstraído viéndolo cambiarse que realmente no se dio cuenta cuando se terminara de cambiar y se le quedara mirando expectante no entendiendo porque el anti hada lo miraba con esa cara de bobo y un poco sonrojado. La idea de que le gustara su apariencia le paso por la cabeza pero fue instantáneamente borrada por estar seguro de que alguien tan exitoso como era su contraparte nunca se iba a interesar en alguien como él, eso y que hasta hacia muy poco él había estado casado con Anti Wanda lo que dejaba en claro su preferencia por las chicas sobre los chicos.

"¿No te vas a cambiar?" preguntó sacándolo de su profundo estado de transe haciendo que se asustara un poco.

"Claro que si y voy a hacer que esa cama sea menos de chica" primero levanto su varita para que con un puf su ropa se cambiara por un simple piyama negro y su bombín un sombrero como el que usan las hadas para dormir, que fue lo único que Cosmo cambio con magia porque eso no lo canso, además estaba a punto de irse a dormir por lo que cansarse un poco más no iba a matarlo.

Anti Cosmo ya se había acostado cuando Cosmo se metió en su cama y la verdad es que le parecía raro que no la hubiera cambiado a algo menos infantil pero al parecer había cosas que el hada se negaba a cambiar.

Al anti hada le costó dormir mucho más de lo originalmente se hubiera imaginado, extrañaba estar abrazado a su tontita esposa mientras dormía, por Dios si hasta extrañaba hasta la forma en la roncaba cuando dormía panza arriba y él tenía que hacer que ella ser diera vuelta para que dejara de roncar, es decir que el silencio le molestaba.

Al final pudo dormir y la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó no recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior se asusto al ver que no estaba en un lugar que él pudiera reconocer pero fue al ver a Cosmo dormir que recordara donde estaba y el porqué.

La verdad era que Cosmo se veía muy tierno durmiendo abrazado a una moneda, cosa que seguramente habría hecho aparecer después una vez acostado mientras que él había empezado la pelea para poder dormir y por eso no se entero que pasara.

Como era su costumbre y de forma de agradecer a Cosmo hizo aparecer una bandeja con un desayuno que esperaba que le gustara a Cosmo y con eso en las manos y ya vestido con su ropa de todos los días fue a flotar arriba del hada, llamando su atención diciendo su nombre. Este se despertó un poco asustado tampoco recordando lo del día anterior y cuando lo vio con una bandeja que flotaba delante de él dijo:

"¿Qué es esto?" viendo los pancakes, las rebanadas de tocino y el jugo de naranja que estaba en una jarra, era un desayuno muy completo.

"Es tu desayuno, cerebro de alpiste" podía estar agradecido pero aun así no iba a ponerse a actuar de una forma amistosa con un hada.

Lo raro fue que el hada le sonrió y este se hizo aparecer un té, no estaba acostumbrado a comer, en gran parte porque quería siempre dejarle toda la comida a su amada.

"Come vos también, no me gusta comer solo" Anti Cosmo negó con la cabeza.

"Con este té estoy más que bien" dijo tomando un poco para después ver a Cosmo que lo miraba con una cara que mostraba algo de enojo.

"El desayuno es la comida más importante, no te vas a ir sin comer por lo menos una tostada" dicho eso le hizo aparecer un plato con lo mencionado que el anti hada de mala gana agarro una.

"Es una tostada, no veneno" dijo divertido Cosmo a lo que su contraparte le respondió con una sonrisa, una que le empezaba a gustar pero que claro que no se lo iba a admitir al peliverde.

"Esta bien, solo una y después me voy que tengo muchas cosas que planear en el mundo anti mágico, como la dominación del mundo mágico y la liberación de las anti hadas" lo decía con mucha seguridad, una parte de su personalidad que Cosmo siempre envidio un poco.

"Nos vemos esta noche, si podes venir de vuelta" dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se iba dejando a un más que sorprendido anti hada atrás.

Cosmo se paso partes del día un poco preocupado de que Anti Cosmo no pudiera volver y este se distrajo más de una vez pensando en el hada que le había permitido estar en su casa y un hada distraída no es bueno para un ahijado que pide deseos como los que pide Timmy pero por mucho que este le preguntara que era lo que le molestaba no se lo dijo, eso y que sabía que el chico preguntaba más por compromiso que porque quisiera escuchar y por eso le dijo que estaba bien para lo que Timmy suspiro aliviado. En serio había veces que el egoísmo de su ahijado podía llegar a molestarlo pero estaba seguro que si se lo decía este se iba a enojar, comparar con Wanda y después seguiría actuando de la misma manera como si no le hubiera dicho nada.

La verdad era que estar con su contraparte le encantaba, si alguien le preguntara no le podría dar una buena explicación.

Pero en ese momento no tenia tiempo para pensar en eso, tenia que cumplirle deseos a Timmy y esperar a que Anti Cosmo volviera.


End file.
